bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggsecutioner Carrol
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850156 |no = 8122 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 82, 86, 90, 94, 100, 110, 120 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 10, 15, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 95, 110, 120, 128, 136, 144, 152, 160, 168, 176 |bb_distribute = 10, 12, 11, 8, 10, 9, 9, 8, 9, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 52, 82, 92, 125, 130, 137, 144, 151, 158, 165, 172, 179, 186 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 8, 7, 8, 9, 10, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A lovely rabbit tamer from the mysterious world of Paskua. After having collected a large amount of mystical colored eggs she had found throughout Grand Gaia, one of the eggs suddenly cracked, releasing a blinding rainbow colored light from within that engulfed both her and her great bunny Bianco. After the light vanished, Carrol noticed that her trusty pike felt more powerful, emanating a radiance that had been absent from it before. Bianco had changed as well, having grown even larger in size and donning beautifully gilded armor. This unexpected power she had gained turned her into a palpable presence on the battlefield, allowing her to intimidate her foes with her aura alone before taking them down. Now certain of the power hidden within these colorful eggs, she decided to hunt for more of them to bring back to Paskua, where she could share them with her people. However, Bianco had grown quite fond of the carrots native to Grand Gaia, refusing to take Carrol home until they had collected enough of them to last for the entirety of their journey back. |summon = I'm looking for the decorated eggs of mystical power! Have you seen any around these parts? |fusion = Phew, I'm full of sweets! Good thing I'm not as greedy as my giant bunny… |evolution = The egg's magic made us powerful! And so did your help, of course. You're the sweetest! | hp_base = 4393 |atk_base = 1383 |def_base = 1523 |rec_base = 1243 | hp_lord = 6277 |atk_lord = 1977 |def_lord = 2177 |rec_lord = 1777 | hp_anima = 7020 |rec_anima = 1579 |atk_breaker = 2175 |def_breaker = 1979 |atk_guardian = 1764 |def_guardian = 2375 |rec_guardian = 1678 |def_oracle = 2078 | hp_oracle = 5980 |rec_oracle = 2074 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Bianco's Carrot Basket |lsdescription = Large boost to HC and BC drop rate & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 20% boost to HC and BC drop rates, 10% reduction in BB gauge required |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Easter Surprise |bbdescription = 11 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Eggsterminator |sbbdescription = 14 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all enemies, great boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all allies & adds Water, Earth and Light elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850155 |evointo = 850157 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60224 |evomats4 = 820034 |evomats5 = 830034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Carrol3 }}